The will to protected
by thenewjubi
Summary: I came here to start fresh, a new start on life. Away from death and pain that surrounded me since my birth. Starting a new at my mothers home town escaping everything. Or. That's what I hoped. Middle School class of 9 grade class 3-3. A class were death is surrounding it. As this curse counties, everyone starts to die. I can't let the ones I love died ones again, no matter what.


**I own nothing**

**So After watching this anime Another, a rather good one as that. I decided to throw the dies hoping for seven. Anyway, parts will be different with Naruto, different personality and growing u as a street rat does this. Anyway, I firmly believe Kurama is a large character in the story, he made Naruto whom he is. I'm just not sure how to put him, maybe he's the reason behind this curse? Not sure. Beginning might seem messy as plot wise. I'm bringing the Naruto in the story and he isn't going to 'replaces' like most people do. Same line, family, actions, so forth.  
><strong>

**As for pairing. Not sure a toss up between both Mei Misaki, and Izumi Akazawa. Maybe both.**

**The will to protected.**

**Chapter one: Enter Uzumaki Naruto.**

**STORY START**

"Great another hospital." The man mumbled his blue eyes opened seeing the medical room and smelling the thick iron, drugs, and the disgusting smell of death and median. Putting it simple he hated everything about hospitals most of the time. The only good this is that he's alive.

"Oh good. You're awake." An extremely polite female voices spoke gaining his full attention. The women is a true picture of beauty in the blonds own eye. Her figure nothing like the ones you see from the magazines. A slim hourglass build with small breast perfect to fit insides a mans hands. Bright light brown eyes that would melt the darkest heart. Light brown hair slightly messy ending just below her ears making it work amazingly.

"Oh yea." He said going to rub the back of his neck. "The hell?" He asked himself seeing his right arm missing from the elbow down. "Had to be my right arm." He mumbled surprising the women greatly. He didn't seem that shocked or anything like that. Nothing, he seemed as if it's a normal thing.

"So Hima,where am I?" He asked looking at the women smirking seeing her slightly blush. She wouldn't lie. This sixteen year old blond is hot as hell. What she seen helping the doctor with his wounds. The blond had an amazing build, from a chiseled chest and rock hard sixes pack, with a lean build making her wounder how he is in bed. His uncontrollable calm blond hair ending just below his eyes. Bright blue eyes she could stair into for ever. A light natural tan with a rather charming smile. He's a princes charming when it came to looks.

"Yomiyama City." She said looking at the blond a kind smile.

"Yomiyama town hu. Swear my mother took school here when she was in middle school." Naruto mumbled swearing he knew that name somewhere.

"Really?" She asked looking at the young teen. "Maybe I grew up with her." She said looking at the blond.

"Well she went to Yomiyama North Middle School." He said looking at the thinking girl.

"No, I went to Yomiyama south. What's her name?" She asked looking at the blond slightly worried seeing him get back on his feet.

"Kushina Uzumaki. Red hair, tomato faces, would rip you apart." He said doing his best to describe his mother to the women.

"Nope." She said looking at the blond.

"Naruto Uzumaki, but you most likely know that by now. So what's your name, or do you want me call you Hime all the time?" He asked looking at the women stretching his body grunting hearing and feeling his body pop. He must have been out for a long ass time. He's tense as hell, he doubted he could do any form of a flip right now.

"Sanae Mizuno." She said a light blush as she looked at the tall blond finally seeing what he really looked like. God he's hot, she might not mind him being so young.

"Pleasure to know the name of my personal angel. But If I may, how long have I been out?" He said lightly bowing to the women causing her to blush further. Okay, she never really was flirted with until now. Well, besides cheep one liners that annoyed her more than anything.

"Four months. You were found with sixes chest stabbings and a missing arm. No evidences on what happened, but a strange girl saved your life." She said remembering the eye patched girl that called the ambulances. She only answered the questions as shortly and guiltily as she could. The girl's strange, no doubting that. Even if the little girl is rather cute, she reminded her of a cute little doll. She's just not sure if that's good or not.

"Damn, I know I kick ass, but a hard ass too. Sweet." He said a smirk on his faces ignoring the women laughing hearing what the blond said.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked looking at the blond has he scratched his neck thinking.

"Hmm, well It might be that Sasuke bastard. Hell I don't know, a lot of people would love my neck slit open." He said causing the women to look at him in complete shock. He just told her that people wanted him dead. And he said it so normally.

"Excuse us." A rather irritated voice spoke.

'Wow.' Naruto thought seeing the group in front of him all three in school uniforms. Yet, the only one that really caught his attain is the girl in front giving his a rather firm glare. The girl maybe a year younger than himself is truly stunning. Standing lightly just below 5'5 with a slim athletic build for a women her age. Nothing to slim, or made her look like a man. Stunning, brownish red long curly hair ending slightly above her waist line. Tied together in pigtails by a small orange bow pair. Stunning brown eyes that simple glowed with strength. Though, the problem still remanded. Why is she here and why is she wearing a school uniform? Even if her nice short skirt could show a lot about a person at the right sight.

"So you're Uzumaki Naruto." The girl said looking at the blond summing him up.

"Well I'll just leave you four alone." The nurse said leaving the room rather polity leaving the three students alone with the blond.

"The one and only." He said looking at the group dropping to the floor his left palm on the ground as he started to perform pushups. "Wanna go on a date or something?" He asked ignoring the three students reaction as he counted his small workout. Out cold for so long. Needed to build that muscle mass up.

"We're not hear for bad jokes Uzumaki Naruto." She said glaring at the boy as he counted working out.

"Than why are you here Tsundere?" Naruto asked causing the girl to become even more irritated than before.

"We are you students from Yomiyama North Junior High's Ninth Grande class three." The man of the group said stepping forwards. He wore a plain school uniform, a average build for someone their age. He stood about the same height as the blond, just barely an inch shorter. His hair is a dark purple like color ending past his ears. Simple black eyes with half rimmed glasses.

"Good for you." Naruto said not really paying attention. He didn't care that much about shit like that.

"I'm Tomohiko Kazami, this is Sakuragi." He said seeming to ignore the blond completely. The girl he iintroducing is rather stunning. Standing maybe an inch lower than the other girl. She had a rather impressive female figure being covered by the school uniform. The only differences between the girls is one wore leggings and the other didn't. She had short light brown hair slightly curved. Shy light brown eyes as they looked at the ground a bush on her faces. Half moon green glasses. She held a large flower bundle being held rather close to her chest.

"Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Sakuragi Yukari." She said rather shy giving the blond a small bow as he rose back onto his feet. Her shyness shown clear as day.

"And this is-." He started looking at the red headed women.

"Akazawa Izumi." She said as the three stood silently.

'Creepy.' The blond thought looking at the three students. They just stood there showing no sign of emotions.

"As I said before. What do you want?" He asked looking at the three.

"Oh yes." The man said creeping him out further. "Sakuragi and I are class officers. Akazawa is in charge of countermeasures. We came here today as representatives of class three." He said looking at the blond.

"And I care?" Naruto asked rather irritated at the moment. He doesn't have the greatest patients in the world. And they're running it thin. If you needed to tell him something do it. He could care less if your a class officer or not.

"You just transferred here, right?" Izumi asked trying he best to ignore the blond rather rude personality.

"Yea, you're point?" He asked looking at them. He transferred here because he finally had the chances to leave Tokyo. He rather be here in a small town far away as possible. Surrounded by an endless forest. A fresh start one can say. Even if it nearly killed him.

"We heard you were supposed to start coming to school on Monday, but suddenly become ill. We decided to visit you on the behave of the class" They shy girl said looking at the blond. "Umm here. This is from all of us." She said handing the blond the bouquet of flowers.

'Great flowers.' Naruto thought, he never understood why people loved them so much. Of course they're beautiful, but they don't smell good. Well in his own thoughts, he hated the smell of flowers. Yet, he's rather happy someone bothered seeing him in the hospital. Something new for ones. "Well as you see, I didn't fall Ill." He said waving him lump arm around.

"What happened?" Izumi asked slightly glaring at the man.

"Hell, I don't know. Pissed a dude off, he stabbed me a few than cut my arm off. Fucking bastard." He said laying in his bed setting the flowers down.

"Don't think about causing any form of trouble at school." She said not liking the blond that well. Sure, he's good looking. He's a trouble maker in the worst form. Angering people enough for an attempt at his own life.

"Can't make any promises sweet heart. Pleasure to meet you all, but I hate hospitals." He said rising from his feet leaving the room ignoring the yells from the girl.

"Get back here!" She yelled glaring at the blond.

"Sorry sweet heart, take you to dinner next time." He said walking into an elevator as it closed. "She so wants me." The blond mumbled looking at the levels. "Hu eight floors. Damn that's tinny." He said out load shivering feeling rather cold at the moment.

"Your arm." A small female voices spoke up scaring the crap out of the blond.

"Oh hey." Naruto said looking at the small cute girl wearing the same uniform as the other two girls. The girl is rather short, standing under five foot. Hell, his nearly a whole foot taller than her. She has short, black, chin-length hair with long bangs and a ghostly skin completion creeping blond out. He hated anything related to a ghost. That's one reason he hated October so much, and Halloween. By the sage, it's so horrifying. Though, she did have rather beautiful bright red eyes. A cute faces and a eye patch covering her eye.

"Your arm. What happened?" She asked again not bother to look at the blond.

"Well, I lost it." Naruto said watching the elevator drop floor by floor. "So, your a student of the north school?" He asked feeling a little scared for a second. He felt like he's in a horror movie or something.

She stood there hesitating before nodding her head as slow as possible. Yea, not creepy at all.

"So umm, you need something form the basement?" He asked looking at the girl rather scared. He swore she has to be a ghost or something.

"Yes." She said causing the blond to slightly step away.

"You realizes it's a-" He started knowing what most hospitals kept in the basement levels.

"I have something to deliver." She said interrupting the blond.

'I'm so dead.' The blond thought losing all his color hearing her words.

"My poor other half...Is waiting for me there." She said not aware of how frighten the blond is.

'Dead Sage no.' He thought looking at the girl truly believing the girls a spirit. Visiting a morgue, saying she needed to deliver something to her half. Yep, ghost definitely.

"Goodbye." She said leaving the small elevator the blond cowering in the corner as she left the elevator.

"Mommy." He whispered watching the doll carrying girl walk down the hall.

"May I know your name?" She asked scaring the blond further.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He whispered looking at the girl's back.

"Uz-um-aki Nar-uto." She said in a sing son voices. "Misaki Mei." She said before vanishing.

"Let's go before I die!" He yelled slamming his hand into the elevators buttons wanting to leave as quickly as possible. ?He didn't want become a ghost, he's to young to die! "Knowing my luck the elevator cords will snap or something." He mumbled as the doors closed. He couldn't help but shiver as goosebumps went up his back. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but become rather worried. A sinking feeling in his gut told him, that this year. He had a feeling that this year. True evil and terror shall show it's colors.

TIME SKIP.

"This is the places." The blond mumbled looking at the rather large mansion that stood in front of him. "Could have mentioned they're rich as hell Tsunade." The blond mumbled knocking on the walls waiting for someone to answer. He wasn't looking forward staying at this places. He's not much of a fan with large homes. A simple two story home would be fine with him.

"Hey sweetcakes." A female voice snapped him from his thoughts before he smiled lightly. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad as he believed. The girls standing before him is truly stunning, like most girls he meet today. Her skin rather light and flawless, her light brown eyes seemed a little out there. Well, drunk he guessed seeing the large blush on her faces. Her hair, like her eyes a simple light brown ending mid back, under a simple glasses frame. Tied into a low ponytail. She wore a plain white short sleeve shirt and torn jean short shorts. The girl's a looker all right, and the best part. He's living with her.

"Are you Reiko Senju?" He asked looking at the women as she simple stared at the blond summing him up most likely.

"The one and only." She yelled in between hiccups as she looked at the blond. "What can I do for you fox?" She asked looking at the cute teen.

"Tsunade said I can stay here." He said a amused smile on his faces seeing the fear on her faces.

"Does she know I'm here?" She asked whispering as she looked around seeming rather frightful.

"Well she did say something about a girl staying here. But that can't be you." He started gaining the beauties attention.

"Oh, really. Tell me. What do you see?" She asked stepping towards the blond poking him in the chest a sly smile feeling his hard chest. Yep, he didn't stand up strait just to seem large. She may be thirty, but damn. She slightly wanted to see this boy under the sheets. Well, maybe it's the Bloody Mary and a few other drinks talking.

"It takes no genuineness to realizes you're no mere girl. But If I may? Why would an Angel be touching the ground?" He asked looking at the women. You see, a lot of women he meet through his time are sick and tired hearing the same thing over and over. The cheep compliments and horrible pick up lines you hear in movies. The key, is a simple yet honest complement. Gains their attention or something, hell he didn't know.

"Nice, most guys ask how hard I fell. Or the classic are you from ten I see." She said a smile looking at the taller man.

"Figured, someone like yourself must gain a lot of unwelcome attention." He said a light smirk on his faces as he counted to flirt with the women.

"Oh, some aren't as bad as others. Like the ones reaching for the forbidden fruit." She said looking at the blond. She wished he didn't get her little reference, that line was from a book. A rather good book written by a man name Jiraya. She truly didn't know why most girls hated his writing. He's rather talented at writing, her favorite part being the nurse part.

"But reaching for the forbidden fruit, will grant the largest reword." He said holding a chuckle back, he finally found a women that new his godfathers writing. This girl is rather entertaining after all.

"Oh you reed it." She said cursing in her mind a little. Of course he red the book, he's a guy.

"Yea, wrote it too." He said reviling a little secret about his godfathers writing. The only thing he wrote or the porn, or lemon. As people call it now of days. He wrote everything else. He has better writing skills than the man making it a no brainer. That, and he had sex ones, and well. He couldn't describe the feeling in words. Well, in his opinion.

"What?" She asked rather lost looking at the handsome teen.

"Jiraya's my godson, and well. I have better grammar skills than the old man. All he writes are the porn parts." He explained looking at the rather surprised look from the faces.

"So I just used a line you made up?" She asked putting two plus two together.

"Oh yea." He said chuckling seeing the embarrassed look from the girl.

"Don't sweet it. It's a complement hearing that line used." He said looking at the smiling women. "Names Uzumaki Naruto by the way." He said a smile on his faces.

"Pleasure." She said knowing he knew her name already.

"So, do I have a chances reaching your forbidden fruit?" He asked looking at the women as she thought.

"Maybe." She said before walking back inside putting a little swing in her hips. Nothing to little or to much, just right. After all, she isn't that easy.

"This is going to be fun." He said walking back inside knowing he needed to work more on the women. Well than again, getting thins easy isn't any fun.

**SO first chapter of Another Naruto crossover. And the flirty Naruto, well is simple. He lives with Jiraya. That it. And for the writing part, Naruto stated that he checked his writing multiple times during the three year training trip. Yes, I changed Reiko's last name, because the Mikami's don't exists. I just like her character and set it up were Kurama could be an angry spirit causing everything, or what happen in all the other version. **

**Bye.**


End file.
